Tomatoes, Potatoes and Scones
by ivandapie
Summary: Lovino never knew how much his life could change, untill he met Antonio. Spamano and Gerita. First fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.

This is my first fanfic :3

* * *

~**Lovino**~

"-And that's how we prove that plants don't absorb food from their roots." The teacher droned on, looking more bored than the rest of the class.

As if it were a miracle, the bell rung causing everyone to scurry out of the classroom to get out of this hell hole.

I slumped against the wall in the corridor, waiting for my stupid brother to get his ass out here so we wouldn't miss the bus. He was probably still hanging around that potato-bastard that he seemed to love _oh so very_ _much_.

Before I could think any more sickening thoughts, I was glomped by none other than the pasta-loving idiot.

"Veh~ Fratello I'm sorry! Ludwig was arranging plans to come over for dinner! Isn't that great? I'll have to make wurst and pasta and-"

"If you keep us up any longer we're gonna miss the bus _AGAIN!_"

"…Sorry Fratello…" He said looking like a kicked puppy. I almost felt sorry for him.

We lumbered onto the bus and had to sit near the back since either all the seats were taken, or contained two year old gum.

As I seen we were getting closer to our stop, I stood up as usual, when suddenly the bus driver decided to brake violently, and I crashed into some tall, tan guy that I'd never seen before, letting out a manly squeal doing so. If he hadn't of caught me I would've face planted onto the floor.

"What the hell bastard!" I shouted at the stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said smiling his head off like he had just won a lifetime supply of tomatoes.

He didn't even accuse me of bumping into him, even as we were getting off the bus. I glared at the bus driver, not paying for the trip after the incident that had just occurred. Bastard didn't deserve my money.

Feliciano waved to me and ran down the street like he was on drugs. He obviously wanted to beat me home, not that I cared.

As I was headed down the street by myself it was like that guy from the bus was following me, even when I crossed the road to my house. It was weirding me out.

"Hey bastardo, are you following me?" I said glaring intently.

"Huh? Oh, no I live next door. I just moved in yesterday."

"Then why didn't I see you move in?"

"You were probably at school. Today was my first day. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo~"

"…Lovino Vargas" I muttered.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around then. Oh wait! Do you and your brother like tomatoes?"

He must really be a stalker. Our household basically lives off tomatoes. Feliciano was probably inside right now making either pasta or pizza. With extra tomatoes of course.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" I said casually, trying not to announce my undying love for tomatoes.

"Ahaha, I kinda went crazy and brought more tomatoes than my family can eat~ Would you like to take some home? I literally can't fit them in the pantry." He said running his fingers through his curly mop of hair, still with that never-ending grin on his face.

"Uh sure I guess, it would save some shopping and my brother would want to be your BFF. Be wary of his crazy German boyfriend though."

The grin on his face got larger, if that's even possible. He disappeared into his house only to return with three bags of tomatoes. The look on my face was utter shock as I was thinking of how many bags he had in his own house.

"Here Lovi~" Antonio said as he was handing the bags to me. "I hope we can become great amigos"

"Wait. Did you call me _Lovi?_" I almost shrieked.

The bastard laughed and headed into his own house.

I frowned before heading into my own home, awaiting Feliciano's reaction to the three bags of tomatoes I have in my hands.

* * *

I'm sorry if this sucks, as I said at the top this is my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

I would've updated sooner but I was playing HetaOni and I couldn't think of much ^^;

* * *

~**Antonio**~

Ready for school the next day, I knocked on Lovinos door. I was greeted with Lovino wearing pyjama pants, bare chested. He looked worn out, but so cute!

He threw on a jacket from his coat rack, blush forming on his cheeks.

"W-what do you want, tomato-bastard?" He stammered.

"Aw Lovi, you're as red as a tomato!" I pointed out.

"Shut up bastard!" He yelled, getting redder. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah, do you want to walk to school with me?" I said, watching his many facial reactions.

"Fine…" Lovino mumbled. "Give me 10 minutes."

* * *

20 minutes later Lovino was ready, looking very flustered. I expected his cheerful little brother to bounce right after him, but Lovino slammed the door shut.

I had met Feliciano yesterday when he knocked on my door, worshipping me for the tomatoes I had given them. I had to assure the Italian that he didn't need to repay me with anything, but he invited me for dinner the following night, regardless of what I said.

"Isn't Feli coming too?" I asked confused.

"Uh no, Ludwig picks him up every morning for school, as much as I hate that bastard." He replied with a scowl. "And as much as I would _love_ to talk outside my house all day, we have to get to school or else we'll be late."

I didn't see Lovi until he sat next to me on the bus. Luckily I had made friends with Gilbert, who was a German (he preferred to be called Prussian, whatever that meant) and Francis, who was French and flirted with almost everyone. He probably didn't realise it, but he spent most of his time on that Englishman, Arthur. Arthur was infuriated with Francis and they argued a lot which was really confusing.

I tried to start a conversation with Lovi, but he mostly stared out the filthy windows of the bus. It was a good thing Feliciano had invited me to their house for dinner.

When I turned up at 5:30, Lovino answered the door. He had a scowl on his face.

"Oh you're not the potato-bastard." His expression turned softer. "What're you doing here?"

"Feli invited me for dinner in return for the tomatoes. Didn't you know?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

Lovino shot Feliciano a glare. "No, he didn't tell me anything. Now, are you just gonna stand there like an idiot, or come in?"

Taking my opportunity, I pecked him on the cheek to say thanks. In response to my actions, his cheeks flamed an unhealthy shade of red.

"Uh, are you ok mi amigo?" I asked, concerned for his health.

"I-I'm fine" he replied. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Before I could say anymore, I was brutally glomped by Feliciano.

"Veh~ Toni you're here!" the little Italian shouted, bouncing around like a jelly bean. "Have you seen Luddy? He should be-"

The doorbell suddenly rung and Feliciano basically threw himself at the door to answer it. Ludwig stood at the door awkwardly. I let them have their moment and went to find Lovi.

* * *

I was going to put more in this chapter but... I don't know. I need to use different words OTL


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. I'm finally updating~

* * *

~**Lovino**~

After sitting on the floor in the bathroom for about 15 minutes, maybe it was time to come out…. Nope. I'm really dreading walking out that door to find a very happy and oblivious Antonio. Hey I've never noticed how nice the tiles on the floor are! What am I saying!? Come on, be a man.

I hesitated at the door before finally sucking it up and pulling the door towards me. I didn't have to pull it far before somebody fell through the door and was now lying on top of me.

I opened my eyes to find _Antonio_ on top of me. I'm really having a bad day. My cheeks automatically turned bright red as I squirmed around trying to escape.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry Lovi. I was waiting for you to come out but I guess I fell asleep." He explained, rolling off me finally.

But really, who falls asleep like that? I must've been in there for a while.

He stood up and offered me his hand with a cu- stupid smile on his face. I sighed and accepted his hand and he pulled me up abruptly. He didn't let go of my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen.

"I hope you washed your hands~" He almost sang.

"W-what the hell bastard! Who do you think I am?! Of course I washed my hands!" I yelled, blushing furiously as I noticed he still had my hand. "Hey, let me go!"

"Huh? But Lovi~" He whined. "Ok fine, but you have to sit next to me~" He said swinging me into the chair next to his.

Dinner went by surprisingly fast. I ate my pizza in silence as Feliciano had a stupid conversation across the table with that bastard Ludwig about Kiku, pasta and cats. I blushed every time I caught Antonio staring at me and every time, he got a glare back.

To my distress, I was stuck with the dishes and Antonio decided to help. Feliciano sat on the couch next to the potato-bastard with a satisfied look on his face.

"Lovi, you're so cute when you blush like a tomato" Antonio said like it was the most normal thing in the world as he was drying a plate.

I then filled a glass full of water and soaked his shirt. He got me back by flinging handfuls of water at me. Soon I was chasing him around the house flicking a tea towel at his legs while he was laughing his head off. After a while, we were both lying on the floor in my bedroom exhausted.

"Ahaha, as much fun as I've had, I have to go home." Antonio then got up, pulling me with him to the front door. Taking me by surprise, the Spaniard gave me a huge bear hug. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." In seconds, Antonio was gone and I was standing in the doorway looking dumbfounded.

~**The next day**~

I opened the door to find a very happy Antonio on my doorstep. Luckily, today I was actually ready and I didn't have to face him without a shirt.

Sighing, I closed the door and took my place next to him. He smiled brighter and took my hand in his. My heart rate increased dramatically. Was he really that oblivious?

"B-Bastard what are you doing?" I managed to stammer out.

"Well, I wanted to hold your hand today! Is there something wrong with that?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

I mentally face palmed "People would think we're a couple or something!"

"But Lovi~ You're one of my best friends!"

I sighed, giving in. I was flustered when other people were around but, it wasn't that bad holding Antonio's hand.

What the hell am I saying!?


	4. Chapter 4

**I was watching anime and stuff…. That's my reason for not updating DX I wrote a longer chapter though :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**~Lovino~**

Walking to school with Antonio on an average day of the week, something bizarre just _had_ to happen.

We were just reaching the school gates when I was almost hit by a shopping cart containing Gilbert and Francis was chasing after him. I let out a very manly squeal and was soon in Antonio's arms bridal style.

It took me a while to contemplate what just happened. I blushed and scurried out of Antonio's arms.

"Lovi~ Your even redder than a tomato today~" Antonio said with a huge smile. It looked like he was gonna break out with the "Nyan Cat" song because he was so happy. Bastard.

"S-Shut up! You should yell at your idiot friends for almost making me road kill!" I half yelled.

They've gained a name called the "Bad Touch Trio" for all the reckless stuff they do. Girls hang off of them too, n-not that I care!

But… I guess I am kinda jealous since I don't get to see him very often anymore. Only when we're walking to school or catching the bus…

The bell then had rung signalling everyone to go to class. Antonio waved goodbye to me and basically skipped off to whatever class he had. I on the other hand, didn't feel like going to class so I ditched and hung around the back of the school where teachers don't patrol.

Sighing, I sat down on the damp concrete and pulled out my iPod from my pocket. I set it on shuffle and lay down. Ugh the ground is so hard!

I shuffled over to the grass which was much softer. My eyes drifted to sleep for a few seconds until I heard somebody approaching me.

Damn, if it's a teacher I'm going to get another detention… Not that it bothers me all that much.

I carefully opened one eye, only to see Antonio staring at me with a grin plastered on his face. Wait, when is there a time he isn't smiling?! I'm pretty sure his face is stuck on full beam…

I decided to confront him and his creepiness. "W-What the hell bastard?! What are you doing here? You should be in class!"

"But you should be in class too Lovi." The Spaniard shot back. "I was heading to class but I saw you sneak around here so I followed you~"

I facepalmed. "You know that's really creepy, right? And just because I'm ditching doesn't mean you follow me!"

"But Lovi, I don't get to spend much time with you anymore…"

The bastard actually looked sad. There's a first for everything.

"Fine, lets ditch school completely and do something… fun." I said looking down at the ground with a small blush forming on my cheeks. _**WAIT. WHY AM I BLUSHING SO**** MUCH?!**_

"I don't like ditching Lovi, but if it's for you then ok!"

I smiled at his comment. YES LOVINO VARGAS HAS FEELINGS TOO. Great, everybody is a hypocrite.

"Is that a smile I see Lovi?"

"N-No, you're imagining things."

After a long debate, we finally decided on where to go, and just in time too because the bell rung ending first period.

* * *

We headed to the towns arcade, mainly because there are people there all ages at any time of the week. I'm pretty sure there are addicted gamers secretly living there too… Bastards don't have a life but I guess it's better than being a drug addict.

I was starving so we ordered a pizza which was super cheesy topped full of tomatoes. I ended up eating 3 quarters of the pizza and I felt really fat after that. Antonio only smiled and said 'you're a growing boy and you need food Lovi~' He does realise I'm 16 right?!

We ended up playing random arcade games for a few hours. He beat me in all the challenges but when he won a stuffed tomato he gave it to me. That caused my face to turn the same shade of red as the plush in my hands.

"That's why I gave it to you Lovi!" He said sort of making an 'XD' face.

After a while, we decided to leave. I checked the time, 1:12PM.

"I can't go back to school or I'll get I trouble! And I can't go home either! What should I do Lovi?" Antonio said dramatically and glomping me.

"Ugh, you're such a pain! Fine, come to my house since nobody is home."

"Gracias Lovi!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

As soon as we reached my house, I threw open my bedroom door and dumped my bag on my bed.

"Hey, I just realised your balcony is across from mine!" Antonio figured out with great difficulty. "You should come and talk to me sometimes."

"Meh, maybe"

"Please Lovi?"

"Hey! I said maybe!" And that's the best answer he's going to get out of me.

After chatting for a while, translation: him talking and me arguing, Antonio decided he was going to leave.

"Hey, Antonio? Why do you choose to have me as a friend? I mean, I'm nothing special. I argue and annoy the crap out of people. Normally everyone backs away from me. Everyone likes Feliciano better, even… my own father." I faltered on those last few words.

"Lovino," Antonio had a serious tone and he even used my whole first name for once. "You have good qualities about yourself too. Sure you aren't as open as your brother, but I know you care about others. I wouldn't choose anybody else over you, even Francis or Gilbert because believe it or not, you are my best friend." He then hugged me and I inhaled his scent.

A few tears ran down my cheek because nobody had ever said something so… nice to me before.

"Y-You know I never was this insecure around others… until second grade. Feliciano and I started getting bullied. Nobody stood up for us until I decided I had enough and fought back. You are the only one I have opened up to…"

"Lovi, I know lots of people who aren't like that. Will you at least give them a chance if I introduced you to them?" His eyes looked as innocent as a puppy.

"…Ok"

"Great! I'm sorry Lovi, I really have to go home now. Take care ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

He was about to kiss my cheek when I stupidly turned my head which caused him to kiss me full on the lips.

We were both frozen for a few seconds when he quickly pulled away and said "I'm sorry Lovi! I- uh I have to go bye!" Antonio then ran out the door almost like an Italian, and I swear that he had a blush on his face that could rival mine.

"W-What just happened…?"

* * *

**Ugh, I think things happen to fast in my writing D: Thanks for reading anyway~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, Lovinos POV again ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. Himaruya Hidekaz is the genius behind it :p**

* * *

**~Lovino~**

There's no way I'm going to school today. I uh- I have a fever! Yeah!

Ok… I didn't sleep very well last night…That doesn't mean I'm going.

I nestled back under the warm covers when sudden realisation struck me. Antonio comes to take me to school every morning at around 8:15. Crap. Maybe he will feel too awkward to come today. I wouldn't be surprised.

The doorbell rang ending my trail of thoughts. I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It read _8:17_. O-Oh well, Feli can answer the door.

Five seconds later, the doorbell rang again. Stupid Fratello, leaving with the potato-bastard in my time of need. Feliciano probably would've let him in anyway. _Sigh._

I basically dragged myself out of bed, and shuffled down the corridor. The lack of sleep was finally catching up to me and I stopped and hesitated in front of the door. Oh well, here goes nothing...

**~Antonio~**

I stood waiting for somebody to answer the door.

Maybe nobody's home, or maybe Lovi is avoiding me... I was considering leaving, but the door opened slightly stopping me in my tracks.

Lovino stood in the doorway still wearing his pyjamas and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was a mess and he had a flushed face with no trace of his usual scowl.

"Lovi, are you ok? You don't look so good…"

"Yeah… I just didn't get much sleep last night is all…" He said staring intently at his feet.

"You really should get some rest, do you have a fever or anything?" I asked, catching his attention.

"Uh- I don't know…?" He asked himself.

I heard his stomach gurgle and he blushed slightly.

"Lovi~ Do you want me to make you breakfast? You look too tired to do anything."

Lovinos blushed deepened, but didn't refuse the offer. He stepped aside to let me inside and led me towards the kitchen. He slumped onto one of the dining room chairs and rested his head on the table.

"Shouldn't you be at school though? You said ditching bothers you." Finally he was back to his usual self.

"But _Lovi~_ You're more important than school~" I whined to him.

He sighed and then proceeded to whack his head on the table.

"Lovi~ You'll hurt your head! Tell me what you want for breakfast instead~"

Lovi thankfully stopped. "I don't care, as long as it's good I'll eat it. But it must contain tomatoes."

I chuckled. "Of course."

In the end, I prepared omelettes with extra tomatoes. I see they still had another bag of tomatoes in the cupboard from when I first met Lovi. Maybe I went a little overboard with the amount Ahaha~

I set an omelette on the table and he devoured it in seconds. He still looked hungry, so I just brought the whole tray to him instead. I laughed when he had eaten all six omelettes so quickly.

"Bastard why are you laughing?!" He exclaimed.

"If this was an eating contest, you would've won first place." I said, still laughing slightly.

"Hmmph. You're amused too easily." The Italian huffed out.

"Fine, why don't we find a comedy that will make you laugh?" I challenged.

"Fine, go find one while I get dressed." He accepted.

30 minutes later Lovi was dressed and I had found something to watch. I shot him my best smile and he blushed and averted his eyes. He plopped onto the leather couch next to me, crossing his arms. I had to admit, he looked a lot better and less tired now that he has had a shower to refresh himself.

Throughout the movie, we were both laughing so hard that our sides hurt. About half-way through, Lovinos eyelids began drooping. He slumped against my shoulder when he couldn't stay awake any longer. Lovi looks so cute when he's sleeping, more at peace.

Watching him made me realise how tired I was and I eventually dozed off, leaning my head on top of his.

**~Feliciano~**

I feel guilty for not spending enough time with my Fratello! I wanted to apologise but I couldn't find him anywhere at school. What if something bad happened to him!

Ludwig assured me that he was probably at home before I could submit a missing person file. Since Ludwig is so smart, I took his advice and ran home as fast as my legs could carry me.

I flew open our front door, making sure it didn't hit the wall and stopped in the living room. Lovino was sleeping peacefully on the leather couch curled up next to Antonio, who had his head rested on top of Fratello. _Veh~_ I'm so happy for them! I always knew they would make a good couple from when Antonio first came over for dinner.

I decided to let them be, and left the house. Ludwig met up with me and asked "Did you find him?"

"Yup!" I replied, taking my hand in his.

"Good now let's go back to school. Lunch is almost over."

**~Lovino~**

It was very warm when I awoke. My eyes drifted open to blinding light and I found myself leaning on Antonio's shoulder. I carefully moved my head off his shoulder which caused him to flop onto my lap. If Antonio was awake, he would tell me AGAIN that I look like a tomato.

Since I couldn't escape I decided to play with the curls in his hair. It's not like he'd know because he's asleep.

"Lovi? Why are you playing with my hair?" A voice asked.

"B-Bastard! Why did you pretend to be asleep?!" I almost yelped.

Suddenly I was tackled into a huge bear hug. Antonio rubbed his cheek against mine and said "Because you don't do things like this Lovi!"

My heart sped up a little. I stirred in his grasp but I couldn't escape. "L-Let go bastard!" He flipped me over so I was facing him on my side. I averted my eyes from him, pouting.

_"Lovi."_ Giving in, I finally looked him in the eyes. I never noticed how his eyes glowed a dazzling green. They made me feel mesmerised and I felt myself leaning towards him. He also leaned forward so our foreheads were touching but refusing to break eye contact. My heart was now hammering against my chest and my face must have been on fire.

Our lips were so close to touching, but before anyone could say 'Hasta la Pasta' somebody busted my door down. Literally. The hinges were ripped out of the doorframe and everything.

I jumped out of Antonio's grip and shouted _**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** _Obviously because my door was brutally damaged n-not because they were interrupting anything of course.

"Hey Francey-pants! I found Toni!" Gilbert yelled.

**_"HEY YOU BETTER FIX MY DOOR!"_**

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Toni, where have you been the past two days? We've been looking for you!"

Antonio blushed. "Uh it doesn't matter. Did you really need to break down Lovi's door?"

"It wouldn't have been as awesome if I just walked in now would it?"

"You're paying for a new door bastard. About $200 will do since you busted up the frame too." I said smirking.

"...Crap" Was all the albino could reply with.

"Don't worry Lovi, we'll temporarily fix your door and he can pay later." Antonio said generously.

After they left and my door was 'fixed' I had time to think about what would've happened if my door wasn't busted down. I felt my face heat up and my heart start pounding again.

I think I may l-like Antonio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm finally updating this. Once again, I don't own Hetalia or its characters. I don't know why people actually like this. I fail at writing and I haven't touched this in a while so I guess I've improved a bit… Once again, I don't own Hetalia or its characters. I thought we were clear on that. Good.**

_**~Lovino~**_

It's been 2 months. 2 months since I realized my weird-ass feelings for Antonio. Remember how he promised to find me more friends/acquaintances? Well no such luck. Whenever I encountered one of Antonio's friends they scurried of in whichever direction they could to escape my wrath.

It's so warm. Why is it so warm? It's the middle of winter! I normally wake up shivering since I only wear my underwear to bed. Meh, that's my problem. I sat up any rubbed my eyes trying to rid the blurry vision. I checked the digital clock on the table on the left side of the bed which read 10:43 before finally deciding to get up.

The only problem was that I couldn't.

An arm was stopping me. Antonio's arm. *Insert manly blush here*. _**HOW DID I NOT SEE HIM?!**_

I flipped him out of my bed and onto the floor. He let out a loud groan. What was that for Lovi?" He questioned, pouting and slowly sitting up.

"Well, what were you doing in my house? In my bed? Of course I'm going to flip you out." I answered back crossing my arms.

"Oh. Well. I was lonely. I actually came here at 8 but you were still asleep." He said with a grin on his face. Bastard. " Oh, and before you question me about how I got in here, Feli let me in." I winced at how he said my brother's name like he was the best thing since tomatoes.

I sighed, got up and threw on some pants that were just lying on the floor. I should really get Feliciano to clean my room sometime this week.

"You know, you have a nice figure Lovi~" Antonio cooed. I blushed and threw on a random shirt, not even checking if it was clean or not.

"One more comment like that and you'll be leaving." I decided, smirking triumphantly.

"AW, so mean~." He pouted.

"Deal with it." Is all I said and left the Spaniard behind in the room.

"Wait!~"

* * *

"Leave. Now."

"But whyyyyyy?~"

"I'm going out."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"But Lovi-"

"Look, you see me every day, you bother me every day and I want my space."

"But that's because I lov- Never mind. I'll leave. See you whenever then."

Now I feel guilty. I just wanted some space but I actually was going out. Did he almost confess-? No, that can't be right. It doesn't matter anyway. He was getting to clingy.

I grabbed my jacket and wallet before heading out the nicely fixed door. Gilbert had actually made me agree to meeting up at a bar with him to "loosen up a bit" and it's quite obvious he doesn't want to be paying for any more damages he may or may not of caused. He must think I'm paying for it all, that bastard.

Good thing the bar isn't too far from my house. I know, great neighbourhood huh?

As soon as I entered *insert majestic bar name here*, I was hit with the overpowering smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Great, just what I wanted.

Gilbert eventually found me and dragged me towards a bar stool. The bartender placed several shot glasses in front of me and when back to cleaning glasses mumbling 'I hate my life'.

"Are you gonna drink them or not?" Gilbert blurted in my ear over the music, startling me a little.

"Oh? You aren't gonna make me pay?" I shouted back cockily before sculling the drinks.

"It's obvious that there was no way you were going to anyway."

After about an hour we were already quite drunk. Potato bastard number 2 isn't as much as a pain as I thought. Don't get the wrong idea; he only gets 2% less disrespect.

"Why did you even invite me here?" I slurred. "Even you shouldn't have the decency to do so even if you're trying to get out of punishment. By the way, I hate bars like this. That's not how you bribe me." My vocabulary was surprisingly good considering how drunk I was.

"Well, I think I like you or something like that." He mumbled.

"Bullshit. Everyone but Antonio hates me." I growled.

"I've seen how you are with 'Toni and he always talks about you whenever we see him… So I guess I like you…"

Before my drunken mind could comprehend what was happening he leaned towards me and pressed his lips on mine. I didn't respond. How could I when I seen Antonio enter, stare in shock and rush out the door with tears in his eyes. I wish I could push Gilbert off, but I was too startled to do anything.

As soon as he backed off I regained my senses. "S-Sorry I have to go." I spluttered and staggered out the door and called for a taxi. Gilbert called after me but I ignored him.

I agree with the bartender. I hate my life too.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter. I don't even know what to write so here's this crappy sappy plot. (Rhymes XD)**

**The bartender gets all the ladies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, reviews etc. I almost gave up on this story because I didn't like it anymore and yeah…**

**If I owned Hetalia I would be rich living in Japan in a mansion with swimming pools full of money and lots of land in several countries. That's how I imagine the creator lives anyway. Shot/**

**Now, let's end this.**

**I also wrote this awhile ago and decided to upload it now so... It sucks.**

* * *

_**~Antonio~**_

I had to get out of there.

I can't believe Gil- No; I can't believe Lovi would _EVER_ kiss Gil. He had always told me how much he hates my friends and- I'm so frustrated and… Hurt. Gil puts himself first though, even drunk...

I rushed home as fast as possible, a sharp pain stabbing at me in my chest. I locked myself in my bedroom and lay on my bed with an arm over my face. I heard a car pull up outside and from my bed I could see it was a taxi. I sighed and rolled over, only to hear a knock at the door. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but they didn't come.

My energy was drained and I honestly didn't want to find out who it was.

It seems whoever it was gave up and left.

* * *

_**~Lovino~**_

I know for a fact that he is in there. He obviously hates me now. Great. I'm not really blaming him though, even I hate myself at the moment. No, that's an understatement. I _always_ hate myself.

Eventually I left and stumbled into my own house. I slammed the front door shut and slid down onto the floor. My vision was wavering, probably to do with how much alcohol I've had tonight.

When I finally staggered into the living room, I seen something that made me want to throw up even without the alcohol in my system. My brother and that potato bastard were heavily making out on the couch.

_**"CHIGI!** _**GET THE HELL OF MY BROTHER WURST BREATH!"** I yelled with enough force to possibly wake the neighbours. Wait, that's bad considering who lives next door.

The bastard listened to me and awkwardly moved to the other side of the room. "Now, potato-bastard, if was you I'd hightail it out of here before oh I don't know, you're buried alive?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, walking slowly toward him with my hands behind my back as if I had something in my hands.

"I don't see what mein bruder see's in you..." the asshole muttered under his breath. Damn, he seen through my trick... Although, he does look a little frightened.

"I don't see what mine see's in you either." I scoffed. That made him glare at me and leave after saying goodbye to Feli. Good riddance.

"_Fratello~_ That wasn't very nice" Feli whined.

"I honestly don't care. Do you take me as a kind person?" I asked, taking a bite out of a nearby tomato like a badass.

* * *

The next day I woke up with a slight hangover. _Shiiiiiiiit_. I'm gonna need some aspirin for that. Meh, five more minutes won't hurt.

"_Fratellooooo~_ You have visitors~" Feliciano sang out. So much for five more minutes.

"Do you have to be so loud?!" I yelled back. Silence. I'm guessing my idiot Fratello left me alone with these visitors.

_*Knock knock*_

I sat up and sighed loud enough so they would hear me. "Are you coming in or what?"

Well this is awkward. Gilbert and Antonio both walk in, Antonio looking more awkward than anything.

"What are you doing here?" I asked either one of them.

"We came to see you at the same time it seems ahaha…" Antonio answered with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah... Toni, is it alright if I talked to Lovi alone?" Gilbert asked, with a trademark grin n his face. WHAT? He called me Lovi. It sounded wrong coming out of his mouth…

"U-uh yeah sure… I think I'll just go home then and come back later… Or not." Antonio's fake smile faltered a bit as he left. **_NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH HIM!_**

"Okay, now that he's gone I wanna ask you something" Gilbert started, grin getting wider. "Would you like to do the privilege of going out with the awesome me?" My hand slipped. I slapped him across the face. He just held his cheek and stared at me. I was startled at my actions too but it had to be done.

"Look, you may think you like me now, I don't understand why but there will be someone else out there just dying for your attention. I'm just not that person. And you should apologize to Antonio too since you don't even realize how much you're hurting him, that counts for me as well. I probably shouldn't have slapped you but, it felt good to do that."

"Y-Yeah you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I knew you so well when I know hardly a thing about you… I probably really hurt 'Tonio. I deserved to get some sense slapped into me. I-I'm gonna go get Toni and apologize." He spluttered, running out of the house still clutching his cheek.

Well, time to get out of bed.

* * *

_**~Antonio~**_

Gil had come over and apologized and wouldn't leave for hours since he had made us play video games. I didn't mind though, at least we had made up. He had told me to go to Lovi's house when he was finally leaving which was about 4.45PM.

As soon as Lovi answered the door he shoved a plate of pasta at me with 'sorry' written on it with sauce. I smiled at his gesture and he averted his eyes from mine scowling with a cute blush dusted across his cheeks.

"I don't know why you're apologizing Lovi, you've done nothing wrong." I said smiling. He only shook his head and moved aside so I could enter.

"W-Who said I was apologizing?" He purposely left out 'bastard' as much as he wanted to say it, aw.

He led me to the kitchen and turned to me. "I never liked that Gilbert guy, nor will I ever." He said with a serious expression, finally looking me in the eyes.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"I mean it, he isn't the one I l-like. This is fucking hard to say god damnit. I'll just come right out and say it." Confidence showed on his young face. "I tolerate you."

I started giggling at how cute he was being. "D-Don't laugh at me bastard!" Lovi hit me and walked to the other side of the room, refusing to face me. It seems his arms were crossed.

"Lovi~ I didn't mean it like that. You're so cute~" I cooed and slowly approached him.

"I am not cute bastard. So don't ev- H-Hey! put me down!" He didn't sense me approaching him from behind so I picked him up bridal style and spun around with him in my arms.

"Aw but Lovi, I don't want to~" I whined and nuzzled his hair. Does Lovi use tomato flavoured shampoo? Its so alluring~

The small Italian groaned and stopped struggling. "How old are you?"

"About a year and a half older than you Lovi~"

"That was a rhetorical question, idiot."

"Uh.. A what?"

He sighed. "Nevermind." I set him back on his feet and he glared up at me.

"And by the way I thought I should tell you..." I leaned in closer so our noses were touching and I could feel his uneven breathing on my face. "I like you. I don't just like you a little bit, I like you alot! I love you more than tomatoes and mmph-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. They were soft and gentle and tasted like everything I love. The kiss only lasted a brief second before he pulled away, blushing furiously and averting his eyes from mine.

"...I love you too 'Tonio..."

I pulled him into a well wanted hug. "Lovi!~" I cried. This time, Lovi hugged me back.

* * *

_**~Normal~**_

"-and that's how Lovi and I are the happy couple we are today~" Antonio finished telling Elizaveta.

_**"BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING LIZZIE!?"** _Lovino screeched from the next room, rushing to his boyfriend's side.

"Yes, happy I'm sure." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Me and Mattie are a way better couple." He gloated, indicating to the shy Canadian by his side.

"Matthew and I*" Matthew corrected.

"Whatever Gil, any potential yaoi couple is good enough for me! And if you didn't make this "Mattie" up, I would like permission to set up cameras, or at least get pictures." Elizaveta decided, completely ignoring Matthews presence.

"No way!" The Prussian defended.

"You will regret that decision my friend!" She exclaimed, a creepy smile taking over her features.

"W-What about them? Why don't you get them to sign your damn forms?!" Gilbert asked, indicating to the SpaMano couple.

"Don't you worry about that, I've forged Lovino's signature from classified sources." She whispered, a mischievous giggle escaping her lips. "Toni here willingly gave me his though so it's okay!"

* * *

**Sooo…. That was the end. I actually don't mind PruHun or PruCan but I wanted to show Prussia with someone at the end so :p. I guess it was fun writing this but I just wanna end it. There's nothing more I can really add to it. I know I write pretty lame stories and whatnot so to the people who actually enjoy my stories, I shall worship at your feet. Okay. See ya.**


End file.
